


Blueish Silver

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slightly jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: No one reads their profiles.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Blueish Silver

It was like it was impossible. Anything online was possible. From movies to duels to memes to fan clubs. Top Dullests had their fan clubs, even the Hanoi had their own fan even if Ryoken had been more then concerned that someone would find the idea of Cyber Terrorists being cute. 

The only thing that had become a problem was when Spectre had underestimated his own value. Now that many people had witnessed them and now Spectre had a group of fans who knew what he looked like. 

It was hen hat Ryoken realized that he should have made Spectre ware a mask. As much as he enjoyed about beautiful his lover looked it never hit him that other people would actively try to ask him out. 

This lead to issues with trying to work in the network when people didn’t seem to be bothered to come right up to them. For a while, it had been to try and talked to Revolver. Now it was to talk to Spectre about him maybe opening his inbox so they could send him DMs. 

Like at the moment another user had come up to them to ask Spectre if he was seeing anyone. Honestly, did no one read the bios on someone’s profile anymore? Because it clearly was married that Revolver and Spectre were dating.

“Hello,” 

“Can we help you?” Revolver asked turning to give them a sharp look. 

“I was talking to Spectre,” 

“We’re busy,” Spectre smiled. “Goodbye,” 

“I just wanted to ask if you were-” 

“Spectre.” the tone in Revolver’s voice let gave a clear order. For a second nothing happened until Spectre bowed and soon was gone. He had logged out. Looking over the Leader of the Hanoi turned to the new user. “Spectre isn’t interested in dating anyone.” 

With a scowl, the user glared. “How do you know that?” 

“Because we’re dating.” Glaring a little Revolver got closer forcing the other to back up. “Why is everyone suddenly interested in Spectre?” 

“Haven’t you seen him, man? He’ cute!” 

“I’ve very well aware, I am dating him,” Looking up in thought Revolver gave a moment think about deleting this person’s account, then again, he shouldn’t. After all, he had chosen to go on the straight and narrow. “For fortune information let everyone know he’s spoken for or at least.” 

“So, you two ever think about breaking up or something like that?” 

\--

“You deleted his account?” 

Those were the first words that Ryoken woke up to. After logging out of Vrains feeling a lot better. Standing up Ryoken took the offered a glass of tea. He took a drink feeling like a cat that got the cream as he looked over his lover. 

“Yes, well, I don’t like when people try to take something that’s mine.” Standing up he pulled Spectre closer kissing him deeply until his lover was out of breath. Pulling back he held Spectre closer. “I left you a gift in your inbox.” 

When he was lt go, Spectre, was a bit wobbly in the legs. He took a seat as he watched Ryoken happily walk off. Confused Spectre pulled up his phone to check his Vrains account and found a very lovely customized Mask that matched his eyes and hair.


End file.
